Friends
by Slice of Cheese
Summary: A series of vignettes about Percy & Thalia growing up together and the introduction of Bianca and Nico.


**A/N: Written in this format mostly because I don't really have the skill yet for multichapter fics and don't really have much more than a premise on me. **

Thalia peered down the dark alley, spear out feelings of nervousness shooting through her spine. What she saw wasn't a monster, but a young, weeping boy with dark hair, about six or seven, the age Jason would be… She couldn't think of that now. She must keep her mind focussed.

She stepped on a can. _Crap._ The boy looked up. "Who are you?" he asked, tears running down his face.

She thought for a moment. She didn't plan on staying with him long. "Um…Grace," she replied. It would be easier on her part to leave him if he didn't know her name. "Why are you out here alone?" She hated having ADHD sometimes.

"My mom's dead."

"Oh." Then she noticed his eyes. Green. "What's your name?"

"Percy." Even though he had very clearly been crying, his face was dry.

"What happened to your father?" She really hoped he wasn't a demigod.

"My mom said she was lost at sea."

Gods be damned. "How about you come with me?"

* * *

><p>"Nico, why are you watching these old Mickey Mouse cartoons?" a ten year old Percy asked the other boy.<p>

"Old? They just came out," Nico replied.

"No, their old. They've been out…" Percy strained to remember the amount of time "Never mind exactly how long they've been out. Their older than my mother, easy."

"Impossible. I went to see them when they first came out." Percy was getting a bad feeling about this.

"You sure?" Percy asked.

"Yes, I'm sure."

* * *

><p>The four of them stood out side of the <em>Lotus Hotel and Casino<em>, talking. "You seriously believe that it's 2003? Prove it," Bianca states.

"Of course," Thalia said. She walks up to a nearby newsstand, the other three following close behind, and calmly asks the man running it, "Can you tell me the date today?"

"December first," he told her.

"Year?" she pushed.

The man just rolled his eyes. "Two-thousand-three. Now are you going to buy something, or will you leave me alone now?"

"Thank you," Thalia said calmly and turned away. Bianca and Nico's jaws dropped in shock.

* * *

><p>"What do you want?" Percy hissed, holding his sword to the satyr's neck.<p>

"You guys need to come with me," he bleated, "to Camp Half-Blood. You're too powerful to stay out on your own…"

"We've done fine on our own so far," Percy interrupted. Bianca and Nico just stared in wonder. Having just been rescued from the _Lotus Hotel and Casino _just a week before, they were still getting used to the whole "Greco-Roman Mythology being real" idea. By some miracle, they had found the brother and sister pair a knife each.

"Please, just give it a try. You can leave if you want. We just really need some help," he bleated again.

Percy looked towards Thalia, who nodded in approval. "We'll give a try. But if it's not what you say it is, we're gone."

* * *

><p>It had all been a whirlwind for Nico. In less than two weeks, he had found out that he had spent sixty years trapped in a hotel lost beyond time, that Greek Mythology was real, and that he and his sister were children of Hades, god of death. <em>God of the Underworld<em>, he corrected. Now he was standing in Olympus, waiting for the Gods to decide his fate. It was just overwhelming.

"We must kill the boys and the girl, to make sure they don't betray us…" Zeus stated.

"And let your daughter live, Brother? Lets not forget that she's the closest to sixteen, reaching it in less than a week," Hades said.

"And let's not forget that this is not only your children that you're talking about," Poseidon put in.

"What's got you panties in a bunch? What do we have to do with anything?" Thalia asked boldly.

"A grave prophecy predicted that the first child of one of my brothers or I to sixteen may destroy or save Olympus…" Zeus started.

"So, if I save Olympus, you'll let us go?" Thalia interrupted. The Olympians stared quizzically.

* * *

><p>"That was rather easy," Thalia stated.<p>

"You're right, maybe we should try out this hero stuff more often, maybe get some glory for Elysium…"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Aquaman."

"At least you got Jason back, Grace."

"Why do you _still_ call me that?"

"That's what you first introduced yourself to me as. You're not going to loose it."

"Shut up."


End file.
